Japanese Patent 2705775 discloses a technique for restricting a lower half part of a rider from moving toward a front portion of a vehicle body in a four-wheeled automobile that arranges an impact absorbing member on a lower portion of an instrument panel cabin and at a position which faces knees of the rider.
The technique described in Japanese Patent 2705775 is proposed on the premise that a support member which supports the impact absorbing member is provided in front of the knee portions of the rider and hence, the technique is not applicable to a vehicle such as a motorcycle which has no support member in front of the knee portions of the rider.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned drawback of the above-mentioned related art and can restrict a lower half part of a rider on a two-wheeled vehicle from moving in the frontward direction of the vehicle body.